


The Shiroyasha's Son

by AsterMoon



Series: The Shiroyasha's Son Series [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sadism, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterMoon/pseuds/AsterMoon
Summary: He always had a tight lid from spilling out his feelings but just when he thought he could accept the outcome and tell Gintoki how he felt, Gintoki's life from the past comes back. A certain woman and teen change everything, leaving Hijikata to forever have the lid close- or so he thought.  When the very sadistic son of the Shiroyasha notices Hijikata's feelings for his father, the teen forces the lid open and drowns Hijikata's heart.





	1. Intro: Piercing the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first chapter this is just a teaser trailer (can I say that?) please enjoy!

The teen boy looked at him in disgust, it lasted a second but the officer in front of him surely saw it.

  
“How about you go out with me.”

  
The boy smirked looking down at him with red glowing crimsons. Hijikata stared for a moment. Closing his eyes, he lit a cigarette in the silence between them, the only sounds that were heard were the drunks inside the cafeteria of the Shinsegumi in the night. What was going through this brat’s mind- he appeared out of nowhere and became vice-vice commander making him my junior. Then it turns out he’s the new Shogun’s kid, not only that but Gintoki’s son and there is no reason to deny it, the resemblance was there even before Hijikata or anyone knew, not to mention he’s a God of some sort- Greek was it? What the hell is the author thinking, does she want to make Hijikata’s life hell than it already is? He just received a blow earlier from the new Shogun- why make him suffer more with this brat? Did the brat dislike him, did he actually dislike Hijikata? Was that it? Was he trying to be friendly with him to get close to him and then when they were friends the brat was going to stab him in the back and take his place like the other bastard who always tried?

  
No- No that’s wrong. If he wanted to do that then he would have waited and gain Hijikata’s trust- there was no trust. Hijikata didn’t trust this brat even if was already part of the Shinsegumi, there was something shady coming from this brat and it was directed at him. Was it really dislike, if so why? What did he do that made this brat dislike him- No he didn’t do anything, it was there from the beginning.

  
Hijikata opened his eyes and looked into those crimson ambers, _what was it_?

 

He sighed, “I’m not into kids plus you’re a guy.”

  
Frowning the silver-haired teen spoke sounding irritated at first but it soon turned to a light Sadistic tone, “But you’re into a guy who’s going to get married and has a kid.”

  
Hijikata’s jolted causing him to have coughing fit on the cigarette smoke, he became cold but even with that fact, his hands began sweating as he tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. It shocked him and his face showed it because the brat’s smirk returned, he knew- this fucking brat knew. How, what did he do to make it obvious, did the others know- did **Gintoki** know. A lump grew in his throat and it kept growing making it hard to speak-

  
_**Say something.** _

  
_**Deny it.** _

  
“Just go out with me,” He looked down at Hijikata despite they were the same height. “I look like him, don’t I? I sound like him, I’m his sperm so I’m basically my dad,”  
Hijikata couldn’t look away from him.

He was frozen in place by those eyes the same red crimson eyes that he wanted desperately for the past two years. He grabbed Hijikata’s chin tightening his grip and drawing him closer to him positioning his lips next to Hijikata’s ear he whispered-

  
“I can make all those dirty fantasies of yours come true.”

  
Something in Hijikata snapped because he began to shake causing his breath to hitch.

  
“What do you say?” his breath hit Hijikata’s ear as he spoke in a sadistic tone. “Don’t you want me to  _love_  you, _Toushirou_?”


	2. First Chapters are Annoying and Half of The Time Don't Make Sense, Or maybe I'm just bad at This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinsegumi, The Shougun and his younger sister, The Yorozuya, and a couple of criminals at the beach. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is harder than taking a shit in a public restroom. . .

He was annoyed, the uniform irritated him, and the damn sun was killing him. He stood in the sand with an ocean forty yards away from him. "Why the hell am I watching the Shogun in this damn heat," Hijikata turned a cigarette on and smoked. "It's too damn hot to be wearing a uniform at the beach."

Hijikata stared at the ocean as the Shogun made a sand castle. Once again the Shogun had gotten a random urge to see how it was to be a regular citizen, the only good thing about it this time is that they were on a reserved beach for the Shogun's family. It was hidden by the forest that surrounded them. Nothing like a regular citizen. Hijikata sighed at the thought and began looking over the officer's positions- He started checking them off in his mind one by one. 

Kondo-San next to the Shogun helping him with building a sandcastle, check.

Yamazaki undercover as an ice cream man with a stand, check.

Some random officer here doing something important, check.

 

~Several checks later~

 

Shimaru, pretending to be a tree, check.

Tetsu standing stiffly in position for any future orders, check

Sougo on a beach chair blissfully sleeping with his famous sleeping mask under the shadow of the beach umbrella, wearing swimming trunks, check-

Hijikata's eye twitched as he glared at Sougo, he raged over the fact that Sougo wasn’t taking the job seriously as he wanted him to.

"Sougo, you fucking brat!!" He shouted stomping towards him. "Wake the fuck up and do your damn job!!" If he's wasn't trying to kill him, he was taking a fucking siesta during working hours.

"Kondo-San said as long as I'm working I can relax-"

"What part of you is fucking working all your doing is sleeping like always-"

"Now if you look to your left you can see the famous Demon Vice Commander the Mayora prince of the mayonnaise planet, yelling violently but don't let his appearance fool you deep inside he's a very lonely man like the rest of us," Hijikata stood still the second the voice hit his ears but turned around and saw no other than Sakata Gintoki and his two kids looking like tourist. Gintoki's dark red eyes shimmered in the sun making them look alive in that dead fish look he had; he wore a pair of red swimming trunks that made his pale skin more entrancing causing Hijikata to look at him longer than necessary

"Gin-Chan I'm a lady, not a man and if anything, I'm a cheerful, classy lady-aru," Kagura raised her head high sticking her nose out as if she was an important aristocrat.

Sougo removed the red sleeping mask and stood from where he was resting, "Oh, Danna and your old men groupies."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN-ARU!!" The Chinese accent girl shouted as she kicked among for Sougo's head and missing starting their usual war.

Hijikata crossed his arms and puffed out an air of smoke looking annoyed at the silver perm samurai in front of him, "Yorozuya how the hell are you here, this is a private beach for the Shogun's family."

Gintoki gave him a cheap cocky grin, the one that let him know that Hijikata and his dogs couldn't do anything to him. "What, didn't you know? We got invited, isn't that right Shipanchi," he looked at the Shinpacchi who was to his left.

Smiling Shinpachi nodded, "That's right Hijikata-San, Kagura-Chan was invited-" the boy suddenly fell on the sand holding his stomach, pain written all over his face.

"Oi, oi, Pacchi-San what's wrong? Did you get a heatstroke?" Gintoki asked in an obnoxious tone. Hijikata didn't get to see it, but he was more than positive the idiot had just punched the poor kid in the gut.

Smirking now Hijikata looked back at Gintoki, "So the Yato kid got invited, you just tagged along like a leech."

Frowning at him Gintoki clicked his tongue and stomped towards the water, "I'm going in without you Shinpachi so you can laze on the sand all you want." glancing back Gintoki gave Hijikata a goofy grin, "Make sure to save Gin-San if he gets attacked by a giant squid, Mr. Officer."

_Mr. Officer_.

Hijikata gulped, he will never admit how hot that sounded leaving those lips.

"I'm not your damn lifeguard!" Hijakata shouted as if he wasn't faced; he looked down at the kid who was now sitting up looking serious pushing his identit- glasses into place as if wasn't just sacked. "Oi, kid what's up with those sakura hairclips you're all wearing? I understand the girl but you and that idiot." Hijikata had decided not to acknowledge their existence earlier but now that Shinpachi was making sure the hairclip was still in place it peeked his interest if he was making sure the clip hadn't fallen off it had to be important.

Shinpachi stood up and smiled at Hijikata, "Oh Kagura-Chan bought this for us."

"Is she trying new ways to pick on you guys?" I raised an eyebrow. Not that there was anything wrong with guys wearing hairclips, just them wearing them never crossed his mind.

Shinpachi laughed and touched the pin slightly, "You would think that but not this time, I think Kagura-Chan got these for use because she liked them." Shinpachi looked over at Gintoki who was now casually floating on his back. "You see Gin-San actually paid us, well that's what he said it was but it felt more like he was just giving us money to get prepared for the beach. I think he did it because Kagura-Chan said we didn't have stylish swimsuits, but he knew we weren't going to waste it on that so he asked us what type of swimsuits were ideal to us and we didn't think much of it. It turns out we all bought each other something but Gin-San was the one who wasted the most money since these trunks and her swimsuit weren't cheap, he didn't tell us but I'm sure he did extra jobs just to buy these."

"Hmmm." Hijkata wasn't surprised, this was something that was natural to Gintoki; Hijikata may not be around him all the time, but he's been around him a good amount of times to know the person he was when it came to others he cared about. He knew that Gintoki was the type to take care of the people around him without their knowledge and if they did find out he'd brush it off and say he had nothing else better to do. "That Yorozuya treasures you guys as if you are his children." He’s seen it with his own eyes, but despite all that Hijikata couldn’t figure out what he was thinking.

Shinpachi blushed with a big smile, "To me, he's like a big brother, but there are times I see him as a father, I'm sure that's the same for Ane-ue and Kagura-Cha- GIN-SAN YOU BETTER NOT BE PEEING IN THE WATER, I CAN SEE YOUR EXPRESSION!!!" Shinpachi ran towards Gintoki and jumped kicking him in the gut.

Hijikata laughed silently as he watched them argue, the more he heard about the perm-idiot, the more he fell for him- sighing he looked towards Sougo who was now in the water with Kagura and the princes. Hijikata knitted his eyebrows together; he couldn't understand how Sougo could act as if he wasn't rejected by that girl. It’s been more than a year, and he had not tried to make any progress either since then-

 

_"I asked China out," Sougo bluntly told Hijikata as they patrolled the streets of Edo around noon._

_"That's great- " Hijikata choked as he realized what Sougo had just said, he gawked at him. "You did?"_

_Sougo nodded and kept walking without giving him a glance, "Yeah, but she rejected me. I don't think she understood me when I asked her since she said she was going to boss lady's place."_

_"Did you explain yourself?" Hijikata asked surprised at the conversation; he wasn't quite sure how to answer._

 

He remembered thinking that if Sougo should've had the conversation with Kondou instead but on how his so called love affair he was having he wasn't sure if making Sougo into a stalker was such a great idea since he was already a proud sadist.

_"No, if she didn't understand in the first place then she doesn't think of me like that, to her I'm still the guy she spends her time with fighting." He smiled, "She's still a kid."_

_"Look who's talking," Hijikata laughed._

_"You know Hijikata-San you should move on from Ane-ue, I get the feeling that you don't try dating because of what happen to her. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth to say this but it wasn't your fault, you should try and find someone to settle down."_

_"Settle down?" Hijakata laughed not reaching his eyes, "Sure, I'll do that when Kondou-San settles down first."_

 

That was one of the rare times Hijikata and Sougo ever talked about anything personal of course right after Sougo tried to bomb Hijikata's ass with a grenade disguised as a mayonnaise bottle.

It was after their talk that Hijikata began to unconsciously look for Gintoki and when he was around he would feel at ease. Making Hijkata realize his own feelings for the silver haired samurai, at first, he was in denial telling himself he wouldn't feel that way towards a man and that he would never again have feelings for anyone other than Mitsuba. But he was more against it because Gintoki was the Shiroyasha and himself the Vice-Chief Commander of the Shinsengumi that wasn't ideal. Though after Hijikata heard about Kintoki and almost taking Gintoki's place as the protagonist he panicked. It wasn't Gintoki's position being taken away that scared it him but forgetting him like how some of the other characters did, that terrified him. He realized he didn't want to forget Gintoki no matter what, that bastard had become a big part of his life without him even knowing it- it pissed him off but it was that very situation that made Hijikata realize he had fallen in love with him and he didn't care if Gintoki was the Shiroyasha or a bum who's addicted to pachiko. Hijikata was in love with that natural-perm nose picking idiot that he found himself calling Gintoki by his first name in his head all the time now but of course this was all one sided. He didn't plan on confessing to him, it's not that Hijikata lacked the confidence but he had a feeling that nothing would happen, he was positive that Gintoki would reject him. It was obvious Gintoki didn't want to get romantically attached to anyone.

Hijikata sighed as he realized he had been staring at Gintoki, looking somewhere else he saw that Kondou-San was still with the Shogun, the princess was with Kagura, Sougo now next to Gintoki and the kid. Again, his eyes scanned over Gintoki; he wondered how he stayed in shape when all he did was laze around when he wasn't doing something important; Hijkata wondered if he did any workouts? If so how- Ripping his eyes away from Gintoki he ran a hand through his hair; he had to focus, he has a job and protect the Shogun and his younger sister-

"SOYO-CHAN!!" Kagura screamed making Hijikata whiplash his head towards her direction before he even processed what was going on his legs moved running towards her, as well as the rest of the Shinsengumi.

Kagura dove under water and came back up, Gintoki was already there before anyone else, "Gin-Chan, Soyo-Chan she - she was right here- I don't know- under-."Kagura was hyperventilating and before she was even finished talking Gintoki instantly dove underwater.

Sougo who was now next to her placed his hands on her shoulders making her look at him, "China, calm down what happened?"

"Kagura-Chan."

"I don't know-"

The Shogun arrived next to Shinpachi seconds after HIjikata had arrived with Kondou-San, who was clearly panicking, "What happened to Soyo, where is she!?"

Dammit.

**Dammit**.

Was all that repeated in Hijikata's head he had one job, one fucking job to do!

"You were with her where is she!?" he shouted at her.

"Answer me-"

"Shut up." Sougo glared at the Shogun who now had his arms around Kagura protectively, "Shut up and let her calm down."

"Okita-San-"

"How do you expect me to calm down, where's my little sister-," The Shogun flinched at the killer aura Sougo was directing at him.

"Sougo!" Hijikata shouted along with Kondou-San.

Sougo clicked his tongue.

"Shogun-Sama, please calm down know you're worried, we all are but shouting at Kagura-Chan isn't going to help,"Shinpachi who was playing his part as the more level-headed character looked at him then at China. "Everything will be okay Gin-San will bring her back."

The Shogun stayed quiet.

Sougo who was over the moon at the moment that he had China in his arms was rubbing her bare back as an attempt to calm her down spoke softly but had his usual tone, "Kagura, have you calmed down?" She looked up at him then slowly nodded, "That's good, now what happened?" He asked her continuously rubbing her back.

"I d-don't know, we were playing Marco-polo, and it was m-my turn, so I had my eyes closed, then I heard a yelp and a splash- I tried, but I couldn't see anything." China buried her face into Sougo's chest. "I'm sorry-" her head snapped back up. "What about Gin-Chan! He's been down there too long! What about Gin-Chan!"

Hijikata flinched and looked at the spot where Gintoki had dove in earlier, Hijikata was about to give the order but Gintoki as if called rose from the water with the princes in his arms twenty feet away gasping for air, he was closer to the deeper edge, did the princes get swept by the ocean? That didn't sound right.

"Gin-Chan!"

"Gin-San!"

Both Kagura and Shinpachi went his way along with the other's and Hijkata, but Gintoki paid them no mind but headed towards the beach. The Shogun desperately headed over as he shouted when they all got to where Gintoki was he had already placed the princes on a beach-towel.

The Shogun was now hovering over the princes and Gintoki who was on his knees next to her, "Is she okay?" He asked desperately only to receive a raised hand from Gintoki as to tell him to be quiet.

Gintoki crouched and hovered over her placing his ear over her nose; he lifted his head up with a concern expression, "She's not breathing." He didn't wait for a response he plunged down and began performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Everyone was taken by surprise, but they didn't stop him, Gintoki proceeded and would go back and forth from pressing on her chest to blowing air into her lungs until finally, the princes began coughing, and he helped her sit up-right so she can throw up any swallowed water.

"Soyo!"

"Soyo-Chan!"

"Princes!"

Kagura sighed smiling tried to get closer but realized her hand was keeping her from doing so, looking at what kept her, she saw she was holding Sougo's hand making her face blush in flames immediately ripping her hand away and glared at him.

Sougo smirked at her, "What you're the one who grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go as if you needed your mommy," Kagura didn't say anything but puffed her cheeks and looked away causing Sougo to smile sadistically.

Hijikata, on the other hand, was looking around, there was just no way that was an accident just now. He looked at Gintoki who was looking at the princes who was crying from the shock it had given her, what exactly happened?

Gintoki was now walking toward Hijikata when in front of him Gintoki didn't look at him just scanned the area. "Is this all your men?" He asked in a low audible tone only for Hijikata ears.

Matching his tone Hijikata spoke as he lit a cigarette, "This all our men, we only have five under cover, but they're visible."

"Anyone in the forest behind us?"

"Huh? No-" Hijikata stood there staring at nothing. In a blink of an eye, Gintoki had disappeared.

"Shit."

Along with Hijikata's sword.

 

o -*- o

 

A bronze colored man with short-cropped hair who was cloaked in a black yukata with a zanpakto- sword in his left hand cursed under his breath as he watched the Shinsengumi on the beach from where he was hidden in the forest. "Did Honan fail?"

"Oh, was that his name? I'll make sure they don't engrave Conan on his gravestone," the man froze, "Would you like me to make sure they don't misspell your name as well." Gintoki stood behind the man with Hijikata's sword in his hand raised to the back of the man's neck, "Turn slowly and I might just not cut your head off."

As the man turned his eyes widened in fear, "Y-you're the-" the man clenched his jaw stopping himself from saying anything as if it were a bad omen. The men's eye glanced behind Gintoki where two other men as well in black Yukata's appeared silently.

"Why don't we let your friends know that I'll make sure all your names will be engraved correctly on those gravestones."

 

o-*-o

 

"Dammit, Yorozuya," Hijikata chewed on his unlighted cigarette. It irritated him, how many times was his men and him going to be saved by Gintoki. It's not like he was ungrateful it was just that Hijikata wanted to stand on the same ground as him, like the times they fought side by side. Those times were precious to him but they were rare.

"Hijikata-San, did you see where Gin-San went?" Shimpachi asked him as he walk towards him with Sougo and Kagura behind.

He shook his head, "Must have gone to take a dump."

Sougo raised an eyebrow.

Looking around Hijikata put his now useless cigarette in his pocket ashtray, he was positive Sougo has noticed by now that his sword was missing.

"Oi, nicotine bastard where's your sword, don't tell me Gin-Chan took it from you to get the men who tried to hurt Soyo-Chan," Kagura glared at him as she got closer clearly pissed off. "What's the point of you tax-robbers taking our money if you can't do your job, do you need Gin-Chan to risk his life every single time you guys don't do your job properly." She spat on the sand viciously like a yankee who had just been pumped on the shoulder and was now trying to get money for their injuries.

Shinpachi looked at Hijikata's waist to see that his sword was gone, "Hijikata-San, don't tell me that idiot went and out his nose where it doesn't belong."

Hijikata sighed as he was still being glared at by Kagura who repeatedly spat at the sand.

"You let a civilian grab your sword, Hijikata-San," Sougo smiled wickedly. "I wonder what would happen when I tell the old man about this maybe I’ll have a promotion."

Movement behind them caught their attention, behind the bushes and tree's three men flew out landing on the sand face first as they tried to scatter away on all fours only to freeze in place when a sword was pierced in front of them. Not even a second passed as Gintoki appeared behind them lazily scratching his head, "C’mon guys how are we supposed to play tag if you don't let me catch up to you, you're making me use dirty tricks."

Gintoki looked down as the three men began trembling staring at him.

"Danna?" Sougo reached for his sword as the Shinsegumi ran towards the three men soon circling them with swords raised to the villains next to Gintoki. Gintoki made his way around them and retrieved the sword he had earlier plunged into the sand, giving it back to Hijikata.

Hijikata raised his sword at them, "Now tell me who you are and who sent you?" They didn't answer, they were too focused on Gintoki they watched his every move as if their lives depended on it. "I asked a question, don't make me ask twice."

One of the men mumbled something but it wasn't heard.

"What did you say?" Hijikata growled annoyed by the men.

Gintoki tilted his head, "You guys need to speak some of these guys are pretty deaf."

"Oh, so you heard what he said then?" Hijikata glared at him.

Gintoki cupped his ear and moved in closer towards Hijikata, "Hah, what was that? You have to speak up Ogushi-Kun!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Hah, did you say you were an idiot and I'm going to be vice chief now Ogushi- Kun!" Sougo mimicked Gintoki.

"Who are you calling Ogushi-Kun!"

"D-Demon," one of the men on the sand managed to say barely audible.

"What-"

"You're a demon!" The bronze man shouted trembling as he looked at Gintoki. "A demon, a monster, g-get away! You should disappear! You should've disappeared in the war"

Hijikata flinched at those words and glanced to Gintoki but he was unaffected by them, he just picked at his ear and looked at Kagura and Shinpachi who were glaring at the men. "Oi, you guys if you keep glaring like that your faces are going to stay like that."

"But Gin-San he-"

"No but's what will you do if you can't get married, you know it's a lie when they say looks don't matter; don't let them fool you kids, people only care about looks," he patted their heads as he walked off.

Kagura clenched her teeth as she spoke, "Stupid Gin-Chan."

"How does it not bother him, it's not the first time he does this," Shinpachi spat as his face soured.

Hijikata glanced back and forth from the kids to Gintoki who was now rummaging through the ice cream stand that Yamazaki was in earlier, but with no luck- only finding anpan.

"Kagura-San, Shinpachi-San," Kondou grabbed their attention. "It's alright, Sakata-San won't let something like this bother him." He smiled at them.

Sighing Hijikata glanced at the men who were now realizing their situation. "Handcuff these men and Shimura I want you to interrogate them." Shimura nodded and followed the men who were now handcuffed and being led by the other members towards the vehicles. He then looked at Kondou who nodded at him, they needed answers. Hijikata, Kondou, and Sougo made their way towards Gintoki who was complaining to his kids who were with him now. "Yo, Yorozuya when did you realize they were here?"

Gintoki glanced at them then looked at the anpan in his hands and decided to open it, "Not that long ago." He bit into the bread, "Before the incident, maybe?"

"Maybe?" Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

Kagura crossed her arms, "Gin-Chan and me noticed them the second we got here but he said that I shouldn't have worried because he thought they were just your tax-robber men."

"Okay, Gin-Chan made a wrong decision," Gintoki bit into the bread sulking.

Hijikata bit his lip, a wrong decision- No, Gintoki didn't think twice about it because his men and him were supposed to be aware of their surroundings but they didn't even noticed three crooks. He really was in whole different level from them.

"Don't apologize Sakata-San," Kondou smiled. "If it wasn't for you those men could have gotten away with what they had planned."

"He's right we didn't even notice them," Hijikata frowned, he likes Gintoki but he hated losing to him and it felt he had lost big time.

Sougo sighed, "The Shinsengumi can't even do a simple job."

"Oi, who do you think you work for!"

"I work for Danna now, they call me Hitman Sougo 13.5."

"Sorry but we already have a mascot- Aru."

"Ah, so that's your job."

"Oi, you bastard-" Kagura and Sougo started swinging at each other.

"You know Sakata-San if you want a stable job you can always try out for the Shinsegumi," Kondou offered.

Hijikata looked at Gintoki, he wouldn't mind working with him, it would mean they were at least standing on the same ground even if they weren't leveled with one another.

"I'll pass, I like sleeping in," Gintoki scratched his chest.

Hijikata laughed, "Kondou-San don't bother with him even he did make it he'll only be late to everything."

"I bet Ogushi-Kun was late to puberty-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You know Danna I think you'll make a great member despite what Hijikata says," Sougo popped into the conversation with a glaring Kagura next to him. "Danna is pretty awesome, and you're aware of surroundings so we will be able to hide from Hijikata-San and play hooky."

"Oi!"

Gintoki scratched his head, " I do appreciate the offer and the compliments but I like my privacy, since of who I am I know I'll be under heavy supervision." He glanced towards Yamasaki who was walking up to them. "I'm already aware of your spy."

The four officers stayed silent, with the two Yorozuya kids staring at them letting them know they knew too- Gintoki was filling his arms with anpan.

“Haha- uh Sakata-San, well you should give it a thought,” Kondou broke the silence.

Gintoki grunted in response, “Shinpachi, Kagura, get over here and help get this.” He looked over at them. “We’re having this for dinner tonight.”

“Eh, but I want fried chicken!”

Kondou laughed, “Yorozuya, leave that there and let Yamazaki pack it for you guys.” The chief walked around and put an arm over Gintoki. “We still have to ask you some questions, let’s get back to the barracks I’ll even let you guys go to the cafeteria and order some food for free and give you guys a ride to your place when it’s all done!”

Shimpachi and Kagura looked at each other with determination and began pushing Gintoki and Kondou towards the vehicles-

“Let’s get going Gin-San we can’t keep Kondou-San and the rest of the Shinsengumi waiting!”

“Ehh-“

“That’s right, Gin-Chan you have to do your part as a citizen of this country-aru!”

Koundo laughed as he was pushed along with Gintoki.

“Let’s go, Yamazaki, Sougo,” Hijikata began walking. “We’re still on duty.”

“Yes, sir!” Shouted Yamazaki.

Sougo looked around then looked at the sky, “Four more hours until the sun goes down.”

“Oi, chihuahua hurry up! How slow can you be!” Shouted Kagura who was already in one of the vehicles with half her body out the window.

Sougo smirked, “Shut it, Piggy! . . . Guess I’m driving.”

 


	3. Confess Before Time Runs Out, But Sometimes Time Runs Out And You Have To Wait To Confess. Leaving You with Heartburn. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do guys talk about girls when they drink? Or do they feel each other up?

_Paper-San, Paper-San go away, come again another day!_

Hijikata rubbed his temples at the amount of paper work in front him, any other day it would just be a headache but this was a headache and a shame to the whole Shinsengumi. Paper-San wasn’t a regular report on the recent incident that had to happen, no usually Hijikata would have to report about the Joi or some drunken idiots disturbing the peace but no this was about them. It was embarrassing how did Katsura, one the most wanted Joi members infiltrate them and become one of the Shinsengumi, he had to write about that. Not only that but the members of the Shinsengumi and him had to personally write a letter of apology to Shimmaru, Hijikata was the one who gave the order, how couldn’t he. They had accused Shimaru of being a Joi spy.

As he glided his pen across the paper, he stopped and tapped the desk with his pen.

“I need a smoke.” Reaching into his yukata sleeve but found not a single carton.

“Hijikata-San, I have the Mayoboro you asked for earlier,” Tetsu’s voice boomed down the hallway and entered eagerly not a second too soon.

That’s right, he had ordered Testu earlier to get a new pack since he ran out of them earlier, “Be faster next time.” Snatching them from his hand he began to pack them against his own palm.

“Yes, Hijikata-San!” Tetsu sat on his knees fidgeting for further orders. “Are you almost done with Paper-San?”

“Three more pages, did you give your letter of apology to Shimaru?”

“Yes, Hijikata-San I gave it to him personally and as well apologized in person.”

“Good.”

Done packing the Mayoboro Hijikata took out a cigarette from the carton lighting the end with his mayo shaped lighter, inhaling deeply he released and sighed, he needed that.

“Hijikata-San can I ask you a question, it’s about Sakata-San,” Testu asked straitening his back prepared for a no. Hijikata looked at him and gave him his attention, taking this as a yes Tetsu swallowed. “T-two weeks ago, at the beach incident with the young princess, the chief asked Sakata-San for him to join the Shinsengumi, did he reject the offer because he is the Shiroyasha and Kotaro Katsura and he could war buddies?”

“Those could be good reasons,” Hijikata turned off his cigarette pressing into the ash tray. “Why ask?”

“Oh, because the chief asked me to tell you to report to him and wants to talk about the matter with you-.“

“Idiot tell me that first!” Hijikata was about to get up but Testsu stopped him.

“No- he meant after Hijikata-San is done with Paper-San!”

Looking at Tetsu he sighed in irritation and then looked at the papers in front of them, he better finish these last three pages quick and report to Kondou. What did he want to talk about- Ginktoki had told them everything right? Did he leave something out? Worrying about it won’t do any good.

Hijikata sighed and plunged right back into his papers. “Report to the chief and tell him that I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Yes, Hijikata-San!” Tetsu stood and bolted out of the room.

Hijikata snorted, he liked the guy’s spirit. He still remembers when he wanted to cut him down at the beginning of the Thorny Boy’s Arc, that’s when Gintoki revealed himself as the Shiroyasha. Hijikata would have never thought an idiot like that was the legendary Shiroyasha.

“That idiot even got Gintoki involved-,”

He stopped mid sentence realizing he had said the perm bastard’s first name out loud, he knew no one had heard him but it still embarrassed him enough for him to want to commit seppuku. Biting his lip, he concentrated on the paper.

* * *

“So that’s what I want you to do Toshi, unfortunately, I won’t be able to join you I must report to Matsuraida-San. Something about his daughter having a date tonight,” Kondou stood as he fixed his uniform. “Ah, take him to a family restaurant and let him order one of his parfaits- ah but it’s getting dark, take him drinking I’m sure a bar sell’s sweet things.”

Hijikata stood, “Why?”

“Why? Well, we should at least show our thanks for that day, if it wasn’t for Sakata-San the princess would have been in trouble, it’s late but we should show our gratitude.”

“No, I mean why me, shouldn’t Sougo go, that bastard and he get along.”

“That’s true they're a pair of sadist so I’m sure they have fun but Sougo is coming with me, Matsuraida asked for him and demanded me not let you come. You know since you’re not supposed to be in Edo by the knowledge of his daughter.”

“When is that man going to let his daughter go.”

“Hahaha, I know but he is a loving father despite his looks,” Kondou smiled. “Sorry, Toshi but if you could do this I’ll be grateful.”

Hijikata sighed, “If it’s an order I have no right to refuse do I.”

Kondou smiled a big grin, “Thank you, now go and don’t start a fight, enjoy a drink with that man.”

Leaving the barracks Hijikata fiddled with his yukata, should he have changed? The sun was already going down beginning the night life. He fixed his unfixable hair as his legs led him through the familiar roads before he knew it he was in front of the Yorozuya’s door and the sun had already set.

What if he isn’t home, he’ll look like an idiot. No, he was an idiot for even thinking that the robot down stairs had told him that-

_‘Gintoki-Sama is upstairs.’_

He didn’t even say a word and she said that- was it obvious that he was here for him. **He was here for** him but it was for **work** , Hijikata was here for **_work_**. It just involved him taking him out for drinks, like a date-

No, no, no, it’s not a date! He wasn’t supposed to think like that, any little thought like that was going to get Hijikata’s hopes up. He won’t allow himself to think like that, Gintoki didn’t like him much less go on a date with him- well Gintoki would never think that since they were both men. Maybe Gintoki has gone out with men? The was that rumor going around about Gintoki taking Hasegawa, that pissed him off but he was in the Joi War there’s always saying that some men go for it to release their sexual frustration because of the lack of woman around.

He stared at the door in front of him, was Gintoki one of those men?

Hijikata scratched his head in anger, “Let’s just get this over and done with.”

He banged on the screen door. A little too loudly. He’s supposed to take him out to drinks, not to start a fight.

The screen door flew open revealing an angry Gintoki who was already dressed in his sleeping clothes.

“Oi, Baba! If it’s about the rent tell me tomorrow it’s already night, night time!”

How did Hijikata find himself attracted to this man, _night, night time;_ was he a child.

“You should really pay your rent, Yorozuya.”

Gintoki stared for a moment, “Ah Ogushi-Kun.”

“Stop calling me that bastard.”

“What are you doing here Mayora? If it’s about Zur- Joi rebels I don’t know anything I’m a regular citizen.” He picked at his ear with his famous dead fish look.

Hijikata’s eyebrow twitched but he decided to ignore that this bastard called him _Mayora._ “Look Kondou-San wants to show his gratitude for you saving the Princess life but he had an emergency and sent me to take you out to drink, but it looks like you’re in the mood for sleep. I’ll just tell him that you were asleep.”

Turning around to leave he felt as if he was running away but this was better, Sougo can take him out-

His left arm was tugged making him stumble inside, Gintoki closed the door and pulled him along.

“Oi-,” Hijikata pulled his arm back, regaining his balance he looked at Gintoki trying to understand what the hell was going through this guy’s head.

“I thought you were going to drink with me?”

“Hah?”

“Well, Gin-San was already drinking but it’s depressing drinking alone so keep me company, I don’t care if it’s you.”

“You were already drinking?”

“Yeah, there’s two-dozen left so there’s enough for both of us, C'mon aren’t you suppose to show me some gratitude.”

Hijikata looked behind him towards the hallway, was he really alone.

“What about your kids and the dog?”

“There at Shinpachi’s.”

Hijikata looked at Gintoki who was looking at him, he was patiently waiting for an answer.

“Fine, just let me buy some ice-cream or something.”

* * *

“Woah, you actually went to buy some ice cream!” Gintoki shouted as he plopped himself on the couch while Hijikata sat across from him on the other couch.

Hijikata put the bag of ice cream on the table between them, “Kondou-San said to buy you something sweet because you’re a sugar addict.” He looked at the table it was full of empty can’s, he reached for the ones off to the side of the table where the beer cans that weren’t open yet. Grabbing one and opening it he spoke, “I’m surprised you can even stand.”

Gintoki laughed, “It takes more than this to make me wobble.”

Taking a sip, he looked at Gintoki who was debating in eating the small bucket of strawberry ice cream or grab another beer, “Just eat the ice cream you idiot, before it melts.”

“Shut up! I’m going to get a spoon and not because you told me to, I’m eating because I want to!” Gintoki stomped towards the kitchen, it wasn’t noticeable but when he shouted Hijikata could tell that **he was** drunk as he slurred some of his words. Back with a spoon he grinned and grabbed the bucket of ice cream and pulled the lid off and grinned.

“Sugar addicted perm.” Muttered Hijikata making sure Gintoki heard him.

“Shut up you, mayonnaise addicted b-bastard *hic* you’re just lucky to have *hic* been born with s-straight hair.”

The off-duty officer was shocked. Across him was Gintoki stuttering and slurring his words while eating ice cream as tears ran his cheeks. “O-Oi, are you crying?”

“-just because you have straight *hic* hair, all the girls want you *hic* leave some the rest of us you greedy bastard-”

Hijikata just stared in awed, this idiot was completely hammered. He was crying and Hijikata didn’t know what to do should he console him? Tell him everything is going to be okay? Uh, but however you look at it isn’t that a little weird, should he tell him to man up. But this is a one of a life time chance for him if Hijikata consoled him and Gintoki ended up in his arms, wouldn’t that be great. He wouldn’t be doing anything wrong, he was just going to be consoling him.

“T-that’s not true I’m sure there’s someone out there that would love that naturally curly hair of yours.” Hijikata extended his arms to the Gintoki that would soon jump in them for comfort telling him how kind he was.

“There was.”

Hijikata breath stopped for a second as his arms fell, “T-there was?” He asked Gintoki who was no longer crying who looked down at his ice cream but smiling.

“Yeah back in my teens I met a woman, oh she was great and was one of the only females in the war on our side-”

War? The Joi War, Gintoki was actually talking about his past. Hijikata knew if it was now he could ask for inside information on the Joi War but, there was a _but_ , and that but was that he didn’t care about the war, he knew he should but he didn’t. Gintoki was sitting in front of him talking about a woman and she wasn’t just any woman by the looks of it and that irritated him.

Gintoki’s smile grew while he spoke of her, his demeanor changing, “-she fought with so much fierce and grace. Sounds weird but it was as if she was dancing, swinging her sword and holding her shield while cutting down the Amanto.”

“How did she look?” Why the hell was he asking, was he trying to pull out his own heart so perm idiot can stab it on the table. Gintoki looked up at him but Hijikata knew he wasn’t looking at him but through him as if the woman was right in front of him.

Gintoki brightens at the question, “Blonde hair, really long blonde hair longer than her and she was tall about my height. It was weird though because her hair always looked good and it seemed to defy gravity.”

“Blonde hair? Natural?” Hijikata asked. It’s not as if he could just walk out because he was feeling his heart being stabbed.

“Yeah, she wasn’t Japanese that’s for sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“She wasn’t human, but she wasn’t an Amanto either.”

Even though he would rather not listen about some woman he kept asking because he has never seen Gintoki look like this talk about a woman or anyone, not even his beloved Ketsuno Ana. “Then if she wasn’t human or Amanto, what was she?” Was he the only one to have seen this side of him?

Gintoki looked up at the ceiling in deep thought, it looked like he was wrecking his brain in his drunken state. Finally looking back at Hijikata, he stared at the officer in front of him seriously, “An Angel.”

“An Angel?”

“An Angel.”

“You say she was an Angel?”

“Yeah,” Gintoki smiled nodding eating another spoonful of his ice cream.

Hijikata rubbed his temples why did he expect a serious answer from this idiot, “Do you have any sort of proof?”

“She’s more beautiful than any human or Amanto so it’s obvious.”

The raven-haired man stared at the mop in front of him and began biting on his lip in frustration. It was fucked up but it pissed Hijikata off that the sad smile Gintoki had across his face suddenly now wasn’t because of him. Was that woman important? Where was she then? Was she-

“Oi-,”

Was she **dead**. Was that what he meant by Angel? Maybe he had a chance with him- What the fuck was he thinking, Hijikata better than anyone should know how it feels to lose someone you love. It pissed him off to even think like that, how disgusting can he get but he wants Gintoki to look only at him. So much time has passed that he’s realizing he might have an unhealthy obsession for him.

“Oi, you shouldn’t do that.”

Hijikata snapped his head up, “Hah-,”

His eyes opened in surprise as he felt heat rush to his cheeks, inches away was Gintoki across the table towards him. “You’re bleeding.” Gintoki extended his right hand towards Hiijikata while he sloppily balanced himself with his left for he had put his ice cream down on the table. Hijikata held his breath as Gintoki’s four fingers graced his cheek and thumb roughly glided across his bottom lip, there was nothing graceful about it. In fact, the idiot made the cut Hijikata gave himself sting making him realize he hurt himself just seconds ago but it was the action that made his mind go blank. Having Gintoki touch him made him lose any little restraint he had left and before he knew it he had tackled Gintoki onto the couch behind him. Forcing himself on him since Gintoki was too drunk to realize what was going on he was already kissing the other man.

Well, that’s what should’ve had happened.

“Oi- uh, are you okay?” Gintoki asked with worry clear in his voice. “I’m s-sorry you just came at me so fast I thought you were going to hit me.” Gintoki had gotten up and was now knelt on the floor next to Hijikata who was holding his gut. “I realized that wasn’t it you must’ve had trip I held back the last second, did you want to go to the toilet?”

Gintoki helped him up slowly, “Y-Yeah, toilet.” Hijikata heaved.

“I thought so, let me help you,” Gintoki put an arm under Hijikata’s. “Hey, can we put this under the carpet or however you say it?”

“Water under the bridge.” Hijikata winced as they walked.

“Yeah! Water under the bridge I mean you know it’s not like I tried to assault an officer,” Gintoki laughed. “Sorry, Hijikata-San.”

“It’s fine, I’m off duty anyway.”

“Thanks, you can be really nice sometimes.”

Hijikata felt the insides of his stomach churn at those words if only it was Gintoki’s words but his fist had a play in it too. “I’m going to throw up hurry up.”

“S-sorry.”

Gintoki rushed Hijikata to the restroom where Hijikata went inside alone, he preferred it that way. All the alcohol he had drunk was out of his system now, it wasn’t much, just two cans. He went towards the sink and looked at his reflection after he turned on the faucet. He noticed that the corner of his lip was bruising around a cut, gliding his finger across his lip he tried to re-create the same touch Gintoki did. He flinched a bit at the sting but the same feeling he felt before made him blush, “Why did he do that?” He whispered as he remembered how close Gintoki was. A pain from his stomach interrupted his thoughts, “Fucking shit that hurts.”

Hijikata opened his yukata to reveal his chest and stomach which had a red mark that was slowly turning dark, Hijikata stared at himself for a moment. “He held back he says,” He sighed. “That bastard isn’t only good with a sword but as well with close combat.” How could Hijikata forget, there was no way he was going to get close to him even if Gintoki was drunk. “I’m an idiot.” Fixing his appearance as best as he could he went back to the living room to Gintoki who had turned on the Tv and was sprawled out on the couch with his back on the armrest a foot on the floor while the other was propped up lazily on the seat.

Gintoki looked at him with a beer in his hand, “Did ya puke?”

“Thanks to you,” Hijikata let himself fall on the same couch as before. “Pass me a beer.”

The white curly haired samurai laughed as he handed him another, “That’s the spirit!”

“You finished you ice cream?” Taking the can he asked as he opened it.

Grinning Gintoki nodded, “Yeah, thanks!”

“You should thank Kondou-San.”

“I will but you’re making an effort by being here so thanks,” Gintoki gave him a kind smile.

Hijikata nodded. Here he was trying to force himself on him and Gintoki didn’t even notice. He should really give on him, he was clearly wasn’t interested in anyone but his _Angel_.

“Oi,” Hijikata called out.

“Yeah?”

“What was her name?” Hijikata looked at into the beer can’s opening, nothing but darkness in colorless sea inside a little darkness waiting to be emptied. “That woman that liked you.” He looked up at Gintoki who looked a little surprised by the question but smiled.

“Minerva,” Gintoki’s eyelids fell a bit along with his smile. “Minerva,” He repeated. It was obvious that Gintoki hadn't said her name in awhile.

“You should have said she was the Roman Goddess instead,” Hijikata took a sip of beer.

Gintoki half-hardy laughed, “True, hadn’t crossed my mind.”

“Yeah.”

Silence. Awkward silence is what it was. Gintoki leaned back onto the couch let his head fall back with a thud, while Hijikata sighed.

“Hey, you still pissed about me punching you,” Gintoki scratched his head snapped his head back in place. “Look sorry I just thought you were going to attack me-.” He was. “- I guess you don’t like being touch-.” He liked it.  “-But you were bleeding.”

He could feel his stomach twist, “W-why you do it?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you- y-you know, do that with your f-finger.” Smooth Hijikata, he could totally not see you stutter like a high school girl, he thought for sure Gintoki had already noticed his blush by now.

He didn’t comment on it though, “Well, I don’t know. Kagura does it sometimes when she’s deep in thought so I guess I just did it, sorry- and for punching you.”  

It dropped, he heard it clatter on the floor but it wasn’t a beer can it was the speck of hope that Gintoki would like him. That little speck made a sound so loud that Hijikata’s ears were ringing. Of course, he knew Gintoki would never look at him like that, he sees him as a kid someone to look after. That’s how Gintoki looks at everyone, Hijikata knows that Gintoki cares for him because he knows he’s important but everyone around Gintoki is important to him. He doesn’t want to be like everyone else. Hijikata smiled, “It’s fine I just tripped and you reacted.”

“So, you are drunk.”

“Sure.”

“It’s okay I’m drunk too!”

They both laughed and they began saying the other was more drunk, leading to them arguing about who was the better swordsman to Gintoki consoling Hijikata because Sougo was always after his life. Slowly they began laughing at the Tv. For sure an hour or two had passed.

“I have t’a tak’a leak,” Stood Hijikata.

Gintoki grinned, “Hurry or you’ll piss your pants!”

“Shu-t up!”

Stumbling into the restroom he released himself and sighed. Fixing his yukata, he mumbled under his breath, “Stupid Yorozuya as if I’d piss myself.”

Returning to the living room he froze. “He fell asleep.” Hijikata walked towards where Gintoki laid on the couch and stood over him.

“Oi, Yorozuya.”

Nothing.

“Don’t expect to move you or anything, get up Yorozuya.”

Again, nothing.

“O-oi, I’m going to a-attack you a-again.”

Once again, nothing.

Hijikata left hand went to Gintoki’s hair, lightly touching his hair by the ends he slowly went into the curls until his whole hand was surrounded by soft silver locks of hair. Moving his hand down towards Gintoki’s face he moved aside his bangs and with his right hand flicked him on the head and looked at Gintoki’s features for any reaction, _nothing._

“You better not wake up, G-Gintoki.” Hijikata blushed at his own words that made his chest expand making hard to breath. Getting to his knees he leaned in, closed his eyes and placed his lips on Gintoki’s own. Pulling back, he felt his lips tingle, he just kissed Gintoki. He sucked air in as his right hand cupped Gintoki’s chin and with his thumb pulled on it, opening Gintoki’s lips. He studied Gintoki making sure that he didn’t wake him. Leaning down once more Hijikata kissed him lowly growling at the feeling of Gintoki’s soft lips on him, getting a better angle, he let his tongue invade inside Gintoki’s mouth feeling every little thing inside. He loved this feeling and it only made him growl more, tasting the ice cream he had bought him. He was on cloud nine and God did it feel good.

He knew he was going to regret it.

* * *

It was pounding, more and more. His head felt as if it was going to explode any second now and the sounds he was hearing didn't make it better. Can's clattered, plastic bags, voices, licking-

"Sadaharu don't lick Gin-Chan," clearly Kagura's voice and he figured she ran since each one of her stomps sync with every pulsing pain of his headache. " You're going to catch Gin-Chan's hangover!"

"That's not how that works, Kagura-Chan," spoke Megame.

"But Mama always seemed in a foul mood too when Papi was hungover."

"That's called an angry wife and an idiot husband."

Gintoki groaned as he cracked his eyes opened, "Shut up, you fucking brats."

"GIN-CHAN'S AWAKE!" Shouted Kagura into his ear from where she stood over him.

Standing up quickly he whacked Kagura over the head. "I SAID SHUT UP! AT LEAST WHISPHER BRAT- che. Ow, ow ow," Gintoki grabbed his head.

"gin-chan's awake," Whispered Kagura near his ear again.

Pushing her away, at the same time the rice cooker 'ding' and she perked up following the sound into the kitchen. With that Gintoki plopped back down on couch putting his head into his hands.

"I've told you plenty of times not to drink so much, Gin-San," Shinpachi nagged him while he cleaned up the scattered cans. "You're going to ruin your liver at this rate."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled into his hands.

"Up," commanded Shinpachi, to which Gintoki reacted by pulling his legs close to his chest. While Shinpachi grabbed cans from under the couch, "Down."

Gintoki obliged with his hands went up as he stretched and yawned, he smacked his lips causing his eyebrows to cringed up at the taste in his mouth. What was that? He smacked tasting as he ran his lips over his mouth, was that tobacco? Gintoki's eye's widened like saucers.

_Tobacco._

_**Tobacco.** _

He slapped his hand over his mouth as he paled. Kagura made her way back into the living room with the rice cooker in hand, "Are you going puke Gin-Chan?" She asked.

Gintoki looked turned to look at her with his hand still over his mouth. Hijikata had come over last night and drank with him, he punched him, Hijikata went to the restroom, came back out, drank some more, watched tv, Hijikata needed to take a piss, then-. Then-. Then- what!? Wait, that's right he fell asleep and he had a dream of when he was in the war with Minerva. It was night they were patrolling, they were flirting then Minerva ran her finger through his hair, then flicked him on the forehead, then kissed him, then kissed him again more deeply. The feeling had felt so real, it was real. He had opened his eyes because he felt something in his mouth, he couldn't make out what was in front of him clearly but he was positive now it was Hijikata's eyelashes. Hijikata had kissed him last night, why? He always thought Hijikata had hated him but recently weren't they getting along pretty well-.

_“Why did you- y-you know, do that with your f-finger.”_

His hand fell on his lap as his head hung low, was it his fault? Did he initiate it? Fuck. But then that means Hijikata had feelings for him and he- he had to tell him it was a _misunderstanding_.

"Gin-Chan, if you're going to throw up you should go to the restroom or do you want me to get you a bucket?" Kagura asked getting Gintoki to look at her.

"Hey, Kagura."

Kagura inched back just in case Gintoki decided to become the falls, "Yes, Gin-Chan?"

"You watch dramas, right?"

"Yeah?" The Yato raised an eyebrow as she stuffed her face with rice.

"H-How would you say is the best way to reject someone, without them killing you or telling you to commit seppuku?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not a Romance GinHijiGin, HijiGin, GinHiji. 
> 
> As I said before Hijikata would go through a lot of pulling his heart out and placing it into a blender and then drinking it and repeat. He will get his happy ending though.


	4. Chapter 3: Confess Before Time Runs Out, But Sometimes Time Runs Out and You Have to Wait to Confess. Leaving You with Heartburn. (Part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata has to deal with kids and another silver perm? Gintoki breaks my heart and makes me cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art, you can see more [My Tumblr](http://rainoverthemoon.tumblr.com)

Hijikata tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in a booth at a family restaurant waiting for Sougo who again with no surprise was late. “Where is that damn brat?” He needed to distract himself, anything to keep him from thinking about last night- “Shit!” Hijikata shouted banging his fist on the table along with his head landing with a loud ‘thud’.

“S-Sir, excuse me a-are you ready to order?”

Hijikata glared over at a young woman who called him, she flinched and looked down avoiding eye contact gripping both her notepad and pen for dear life. He sighed and soften his features, “Sorry, I’m waiting up for someone.”

The waitress looked at him cautiously, “I see.”

“A coffee would be nice, though.” He managed a smile.

 The girl blinked but smiled, “Oh, okay!”

“Decaf, please.”

“Of course, right away!” Smiling she wrote it down, slightly bowed and left.

She was cute, young but cute.

See he found women attractive so why did he have to like- Dammit. He really didn’t want to think about it, he had bolted right out of that place as soon as he came to his senses on what he was doing. Hijikata sighed as he leaned his cheek into his hand that was propped up on the table, “I should confess.” Glancing outside through the window he saw people going about on their own business.

Everyone in their own little world walking to who knows where a man giving flowers to a girl caught his eye. The girl blushed and accepted them nodding her head. “He’d reject me for sure,” he looked down at the table in front of him remembering Gintoki’s smile from last night. “Definitely.”

Here he was being depressed and thinking about last night when he told himself he was going to focus on his job, that’s right focus. He’s on a job, “Where the fuck is Sougo?” He grabbed his phone from the pocket inside his vest and flipped it open, “That fucking brat is late.” There had been some complaints of five high school yankee brats making a ruckus in this restaurant daily for a month now if he was lucky he’ll get it done today. It was a simple job and he could have even ordered Yamazaki to this but it was the least he could do for the owner who created the ‘Super Deluxe Hijikata Katsudon Bowl’.  As simple as it was he didn’t want to be stuck with all the unnecessary paperwork, movement by his window made him grin. “Lucky.”

The five delinquents were right on schedule, his personal life wasn’t doing so great but at least his job was looking good. Hijikata looked at the profiles of the kids to see if they matched the description he got from the owner-

The leader of the brats walked in the back:

Short in stature, Pink short messy hair, pierced right ear, green eyes, school uniform, male.

The two in front of him were twins called comedians:

Both brunets, dark brown eyes, bright unmatched clothes, twins, male and female.

Now the last two in front were the muscle:

One was overweight while the other was a workout maniac, both had short black hair, both male.

They were a perfect match, all he had to do is for them to make a scene and apprehend them. If they didn’t make a scene he’ll just give them a warning.

“Sir, your decaf coffee and here are some milk creamers and sugar,” The waitress from earlier placed the cup in front of him with a smile. “Would you like anything else?”

Hijikata looked up at her, “No that would be all.”

Smiling she nodded and slightly bowed, “Call me when you’re ready to order, my name is Misaki.” Hijikata nodded, with that she went one table in front of him off to the right. He followed her with his gaze and couldn’t help and overhear the conversation, “How are you doing, Kou-Chan? Did you like our XLarge Strawberry Banana Milkshake and the ‘Super Spicy Deluxe Katsudon Bowl’?”

“Yeshm,” Hijikata raised an eyebrow, the guy must still be eating while talking. Pretty disrespectful if you asked him but the waitress didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

Laughing lightly, she hovered her notepad over her mouth, “I see that’s good-,” She inched closer to the person in the booth, fortunately all Hijikata could see was a hand holding onto a menu while the other pointed at it so he couldn’t see who it was, but the guy had to be good looking since Misaki kept blushing. “You would like to try our ‘Super, Super Sized Spicy Hot Beef Burger’ are you sure that’s our challenge if you win you’ll get a month free of food,” Misaki smiled. “Alright one ‘SSSS Hot Beef Burger’, would you like a glass of milk? We offer it with the challenge but once you drink it you lose.” She smiled, “No, another milkshake.” Nodding she giggled writing down the order, “It will be right out, Kou-Chan.”

Misaki left the table passing and smiled at HIjikata, he nodded at her. Seeing her disappear he couldn’t imagine anyone actually eating the burger- well if it was for free food Hijikata could picture a couple idiots that would do it. Sighing he picked up his coffee, blew on it to cool it down and took a sip, “Needs mayo.” He did just that, grabbing a mayo bottle from the inside of his vest he poured the whole bottle in and stirred.

“How long does it take to get seated, were regulars we shouldn’t have to wait!” complained a heavy male voice.

“ ** _Slowpokes, slowpokes not doing their job!~_** ” Sang a male and female voice in unison.

“I just want food, the workout from earlier is making me hungry!” Groaned another male voice.

A younger male voice spoked not shouting but still enough for the whole restaurant to hear him, “Oi, freckles stop dilly-dallying and give us a damn booth.” Hijikata raised an eyebrow, it was clear that the ones that just spoke were the yankee kids.

“Y-yes, this w-way we just finished c-cleaning a booth,” squeaked a soft voice.

“ **Slow you are freckles!** ” the two twins growled.

They were seated behind Hijikata. Again, fortunately, Hijikata couldn’t be seen by them thanks to the booth. He was sure their attitude would change as soon as they saw him since he was in his uniform.

(Did he fail to mention that? No? You got it? Yes, obviously he’s working he must wear his uniform, who doesn’t have some sort of uniform while they work- The Yorozuya? Well depending on the job, they do I’m sure they’ll have to but sometimes they just wear their casual clothes. Look you get it, their work is different alright. We’re getting off track here now let’s get back to the story with the misbehaved kids.)

Listening in he decided to wait until they got a bit rowdier, “We’re ready to order!”

“Ah, yes- but I’m not your-.”

“What, is there a problem are you not going to serve us?” Growled a hefty voice.

“N-no I’m-,”

“You’re not!?”

“ ** _Bad service, bad service, our leader is gonna be mad_! ~,** ” Sang the twins.

“I mean y-yes we will s-serve you but I’m-.”

“Alright, then shut up and listen,” growled the hefty one. “I want the ‘Beef Chicken Burger’ XLarge with a side of fries and ‘Melon Soda’.

“Wai-.”

“I’ll get the ‘XXLarge Chicken Salad Sandwich’ with some ‘Melon Soda’, too.”

“ **We’ll get ‘Omnurice’ and ‘Orange Juice’ for each!** ” Giggled the voices behind Hijikata. “ **What does leader want?”**

“I’ll get the ‘Spicy Japcahe’ don’t soften the noodles too much and ‘Genmaicha’ to drink, you got that.”

“-I’m just the busboy.”

“Hah?”

“I’M JUST THE BUSBOY! I’M NOT YOUR WAITER! Ah- I’m sorry-I,”

From his peripheral vision Hijikata could see the busboy shaking and huffing, he stayed quiet drinking his coffee. A hand slammed the table and the person stood up, Hijikata realized it was the yankee brat leader because of the pink that was in front of the trembling busboy, the leader grabbed him by the collar.

“Are you making me look like a fool if you were the damn busboy speak up you trembling freckle face!” The short brat shouted.

Looking down at the pink haired kid, the busboy stuttered “I’m sorry I- I tried b-ut-.”

“So annoying,” Just as soon as Hijikata was to stand to pull them apart the pink haired short brat pushed the busboy causing him to fall backwards tripping over Misaki’s back feet who was squeezing through, making her fall forward with all the food she was carrying. A milkshake fell in front of Hijikata seconds before he moved his coffee along with a burger that smothered all over the seat in front of him.

Hijikata looked at Misaki who was on all floors glaring at the leader that stood over the busboy who was clutching his head in pain on the floor. Halfway standing up, Hijikata froze, his muscles tensing, his bones locking, his mouth went dried and his eyes dilated in shock at the silver perm in front of him. Hijikata’s actions from last night slammed into his brain and guilt began to overtake him but in a matter of seconds, all of that was gone because the silver perm in front of him wasn’t Gintoki. He blinked to make sure, he stared.

This guy isn’t Gintoki.

The guy looked like Gintoki there was no doubt about it, he had the same silver perm hair. The same dark red eyes the only difference was the way this guy carried himself and that despite the guy’s height he was undeniable younger than Gintoki maybe even younger than Sougo. Also, he had a very attracting beauty mark under his right eye.

“Talk much, talk much, talk much,” he ran a hand through his permy silver hair grabbing the attention of the kids, a couple other workers and guest, and Hijikata. “Humans really are interesting even though you’re the same you think you’re better than others just because of a position you’re in, huh chibi-chan.”

“Kou-Chan, I’m sorry all your food fell,” Misaki looked up at him as he helped her up telling her it wasn’t her fault.

Hijikata could only stare at Kou, there was definitely a resemblance there. His choice for clothes was different than Gintoki’s, he wore a pair of white combat boots along with soft grey colored sweatpants and a white T-shirt that had the English words ‘KISS ME’ printed in black. Hijikata wasn’t fluent in the language but it was necessary for his job so he knew enough to know what the shirt said and meant, it only made his gut twist.

 

“Are you alright?” Kou asked the busboy who he helped up as well. The boy nodded.

The short pink haired leader glared at Kou, “Oi, who you are calling short you bastard!”

“I thought Japanese liked to be called cute names, am I saying it wrong. Chibi-chan?” Kou smiled. “Ah, maybe you prefer chibi-tan since you’re so tiny.”

Misaki and the busboy covered their mouths as an attempt to cover their mouths. “What are you and freckles laughing at!”

“Hey, Hey, don’t get mad. They just agree with me that you’re so small and cute,” grinned Kou grabbing the leader’s attention once more.

“You bastard,” The leader grabbed Kou by the collar of his shirt, “You think you’re all that just cause yer a few inches taller?”

“ **L-leader um that’s the Yorozuya!** ” The twins shouted.

The pinketh glared back at the twins, “Who?”

“ **The Yorozuya a weird guy who takes any job, there’s also a rumor that he’s the legendary Shiroyasha from the Joui War!”**

Glaring back at Kou he laughed, “Joui warrior, he looks like the same age us. Tsk, just taller.” “If you apologize I won’t make a fool out of you _Shiroyasha_.”

Hijikata wanted to move but for some reason he couldn’t, he was frozen. He knew it wasn’t the shock from mistaking Kou for Gintoki, so what was it? Here these kids were calling this silver perm brat the Shiroyasha and all Hijikata could do was stare as Kou smiling as his eyes went darker shade.

Grabbing the shorty’s wrist Kou tighten his grip around it making the hand release his t-shirt, “If you want to call me something, don’t bother with that old man’s name.” He smiled but it did not reach his eyes, “I prefer Shirokami.”

It happened so fast that even Hijikata had a hard time grasping what had just happened. In less than a second, the short brat was thrown behind the cash register gasping for air from the impact of his back hitting the white wall. Kou had sent him flying. Hijikata’s eyes didn’t see the action done until he heard a crash, but no one had move. Everyone in the restaurant had gone quiet. Kou glanced at Hijikata, “He’ll be fine I made sure not to break anything, you can handle rest, right _Mr. Officer_.” Kou reached into his back pocket of his sweats and pulled out a golden colored wallet, “I hope this is enough for the damage and the food, I’ll come back again for that burger.” He smiled at Misaki as he handed her cash that was much more than enough. Again, he glanced at Hijikata but this time his eyes lingered a little bit longer before Kou he walked towards the entrance. And as soon as he left through those doors Hijikata could move again.

Nothing was holding him back from running to the outside of the front building, he frantically looked to the left then to the right, but Kou was gone not even glimpse of him left in the streets filled with civilians. Hijikata ran his hand through his hair in frustration. This was going to be a lot of paperwork.

* * *

“Gin-San, you’re going to be late!” Shinpachi shouted from the back of a meat market. “The delivery is for the family restaurant next to the tea shop and in front of the florist named Maya-Chan!”

Gintoki groaned but grabbed the box of steaks, “Yeah, yeah, just make sure Kagura doesn’t eat any of the meat we don’t have that kind of money to pay the owner!” He walked to the back door of the market that led to the alley in between the building and the one behind it. Gintoki’s motorbike was aligned the wall next to the door, he set down the box and tied it onto his ride with ropes as Kagura came out puffing her cheeks.

“I don’t eat everything I see, Gin-Chan!” She crossed her arms.

Making sure the knots were tied he pulled at the rope and once it was secured he turned around and looked at Kagura and patted her head, “Just make sure the market stays in one piece, the owner got sick due too much stress and we don’t want to put him in a coma okay.”

“Okay, Gin-Chan!” Kagura smiled at him and ran back inside. Gintoki got on his bike and drove it out of the alley, turning left he got on the dirt road and headed out of the Kabuki district.

He drove letting his mind wander back to this morning, Gintoki’s expression didn’t give away that he has been panicking since he woke. He just didn’t know how he was going to tell Hijikata he doesn’t like him like that? Sure, that Hijikata was a great guy but Gintoki wasn’t interested in anyone other than Ketsuno Ana but the gods were against him. Couldn’t they see that they were meant to be?

Gintoki sighed he knew that the only reason he was interested in the weather girl was that she had no interest in him at all. He had plenty other invitations, Sarutobi was obviously interested in him, he was sure Tsukuyo liked him too, and he was positive Hasegawa had gotten a liking to him after that time and now there was Hijikata. If he wanted to have any sort of romance with them he could but there was no way he was going to risk losing anyone who was that important, Gintoki had already lost two people who meant the world to him. He had killed one and the other disappeared, there was no way he could love anyone more past the line he put between himself and the others that are important to him now. That was his punishment for living.

Suddenly Gintoki hit his breaks making the tires screech against the road, he planted his feet keeping him from going all the way forward. He was certain he saw long golden hair out of the corner of his eye. His heart pounded in his ears as everything around him went silent. He stared at the small Kimono Shop to the side his eyes landing on a male teen with silver permy hair leaning against the wall of the building who was texting on his cell phone. Gintoki sighed, “Of course not.” He kept staring because it wasn’t common for him to see another silver perm like himself.

The teen looked up at him from the cell and raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled, “Why don’t you take a picture old man, it’ll last longer.”

“Who are you calling old, Gin-Chan is still young and I’m not interested in a brat I was just dumbstruck by your stupid shirt.” Gintoki stuck out his tongue at him and the teen returned the gesture. Gintoki clicked his tongue and began driving again.

“Stupid old man,” laughed the teen.

* * *

Sougo smirked at Hijikata who was sitting in front of him at the booth in the same restaurant as before. “So, you’re telling me that you, Hijikata-San let a bystander do your job and not only that you did nothing to prevent what happened?” Sougo raised an eyebrow amused as he glanced at the cave in the wall where the kid was thrown at and then Hijikata’s face that twisted in anger. “I’m totally getting a promotion.”

“I’m telling you I couldn’t move, also I wasn’t the only one either and if you were here on time you would have experienced the same thing!” Hijikata stirred his coffee dissolving his mayo into it. Seriously why couldn’t he move, it was like he was bound to the spot, and he was positive Kou that brat had something to do with it. After not being able to find the silver-haired brat, Hijikata called the situation in and apprehended the high school kids and had Yamazaki take them to the barracks for some questioning. It was a job even Yamazaki alone could do, there was no need for him to be there and he was sure Kondou-San would step in if things got out of hand. Right now, he just needed to figure out who was that kid, he needed to be taken in for questioning and if he could do that soon that great. “The waitress Misaki called him Kou, he was definitely younger than you but a lot like a certain perm idiot we know-,”

“Danna!” Sougo got out of the booth and stood at Hijikata’s side where he sat. Hijikata’s went rigid as he going into a cold sweat, Sougo’s eyes brighten and he smiled and there were only three times it happened for him.

  1. He’s causing mischief.
  2. He’s after Hijikata’s life.
  3. He’s with Gintoki



There’s a fourth and that’s when Sougo is fighting China but Hijikata has noticed that whenever the sadist eyes land on her, his eyes soften for just a moment. Which means that those three are the only options he has and prayed to the God’s that it was one of the first two and for a rare chance he called someone else ‘Danna’, of course, his pleads went unnoticed.

“Sochirou-Kun?” Hijikata heard his steps come towards their direction as Sougo stood next to where he sat.

_Did Hijikata have to get on his knees, put his face on the floor and beg the Gods?_

“It’s Sougo,” corrected Sougo. “What are you doing here Danna, a job?”

The footsteps stop and Gintoki’s voice was much louder than before, which meant he was right behind Hijikata.

“Yeah just left some meat- ah, if it isn’t Hijikata-Kun you’re here too!” Gintoki sat himself in front of Hijikata along with Sougo. “Thanks for last night, you know he’s not a bad guy Okita-Kun we actually had a decent time drinking, didn’t we Hijikata-Kun?”

Gintoki smiled at him and right there and then Hijikata wanted to commit seppuku, Hijikata coughed a laugh. “Maybe you had a great time since you were drunk but I was stuck babysitting a grown ass man crying over a girl last night.” Fuck. Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that, that was obviously private, this man trusted him enough to cry in front of him and here he was being a dick. Hijikata was panicking, damn the whole kiss from last night was giving him a heart attack.

“Danna still crying over Ketsuno Ana?” Sougo consoled Gintoki who only glared at the teen for his next choice of words, “Ketsuno Ana’s _ketsu no ana_ is already another man’s, I saw her with another man; it’s time to move on.”

“Hah! No, were meant to be together!” Gintoki moaned and slumped himself onto the table putting his face into his crossed arms. “Gin-San’s weak heart need’s a parfait!” He muffled through his arms.

Hijikata was dumb to worry about it, Hijikata sighed. Of course, he still felt guilty for the kis- HE NEEDS TO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

“I got you, Danna,” Sougo patted his back and raised another calling one of the waiters.

Misaki walked over notepad at hand, “Are you ready to order?” She smiled at Sougo.

“Yeah, can you get this guy a strawberry parfait with a lot of sugar, so he can get diabetes,” Sougo spoke.

Gintoki peeked an eye out, “Can you add extra strawberry syrup?”

Misaki looked at Gintoki and a huge smile appeared, “Of course! When you said you’ll be back I wasn’t expecting you this early Kou-Chan.” She giggled. “Would you want to re-order the SSSS Hot Beef burger again-,” Misaki stopped talking and covered her mouth with the notepad and bowed. “I am so sorry you looked like our regular customers!”

Gintoki raised an eyebrow as he sat straight, “It’s no problem.”

“I’ll get you your parfait right away, Sir,” Misaki walked away with a heavy blush.

“Someone that looks like Danna?” Sougo questioned. “You’re telling me that there’s someone else who has a mop on his head?”

“Oi!”

“If you were listening earlier, she’s talking about the kid who threw the other brat across the room and caused the dent in the wall,” Hijikata said.

Gintoki glanced at the wall behind the register, “Ah, I thought they were redecorating.”

“The kid you couldn’t catch after?” Sougo smirked.

“He disappeared right after, apparently guys with permed silver hair try to play hero but end up causing destruction and disappeared at the end without leaving a trace,” Hijikata glared at Gintoki.

“Oi, I didn’t do that this time!”

“But Danna you just admitted that you do it.”

“Quiet you!”

Hijikata sighed, “You think it be easy to find someone that stands out like a sore thumb with that type of hair.” But he had to admit even Gintoki with that hair and weird flashy clothes didn’t stand out so much, it was weird there were times Hijikata could find and see him stick out but he guessed when the bastard didn’t want to be found he could hide amongst a crowd. “Tch, it really was like I was looking at a certain idiot!”

“Oi, Gin-San is one of a kind-,” Gintoki mumbled off. “Dang, Tama- Oh, wait there was a handsome kid with the same hair as I was driving over here, his choice of clothes was weird though-.”

“Did he have a mole under his right eye?” Hijikata questioned instantly.

“Danna, I don’t think you should judge others on their style.”

“Eh, I don’t know I wasn’t analyzing the kid,” Gintoki replied.

Hijikata sighed but quickly looked back at Gintoki startling him, “His shirt! What did it say!”

Gintoki stared at Hijikata for a moment before he spoke, “Kiss Me.”

The officer twitched, “Y-Yeah.” Hijikata felt as everything inside of him fell. Damn, he felt horrible. All that was bottled up inside him wanted to spill out. ‘ _I should confess_ ’ his own words replayed in his head, he should.

“Ah, Danna looks like your parfait is coming,” Sougo stood. “I’m going to the restroom.”

Sougo left while Misaki came and placed a parfait in front of Gintoki. “Here you go, please enjoy!” She bowed and walked away.

Hijikata eyes were focused on the table but he could feel Gintoki’s stare on him, or maybe he was just being self-conscious. Should he confess now, he could do it now while Sougo was in the restroom. Get rejected, laugh it off and finally get it off his chest and maybe hopefully move on.

“Hey, Gintoki last night I-,”

“I had a good time last night Hijikata,” Gintoki interrupted him. Hijikata looked up to see Gintoki looking out the window, “It was the first time in a long time I a grown ass man cried over a girl.”

“Sorry, it slipped out,” Hijikata apologized feeling a stab in his stomach.

Gintoki laughed but still didn’t look at him, “It’s alright, I know I say I love Ketsuno Ana but that’s just because I know she’ll never like me back though it’s a good excuse to give a person huh.” Hijikata froze, what was Gintoki saying to him. “I really do love Minerva, she was my first love and even if I don’t know if she’s alive or dead I’ll keep loving her-,”

Why was Gintoki telling him this?

Gintoki looked Hijikata in the eyes, “-no matter what I’ll still love her, and no one will replace her. You understand that, right? Hijikata-Kun. It’s like _her_ nobody will replace her for you.” Hijikata just stared at Gintoki who smiled at him in an apologetic manner, “Sorry.”

“Awe, I finished.” Gintoki looked around, “I’ll pay for this myself, looks like Okita-Kun left earlier and tried to give you the boot.” Gintoki laughed as he stood placing some money on the table, “I’ll take my leave, thanks again for last night!”

As Gintoki left Hijikata just stared at the money in front of him, thinking nothing in particular.

* * *

 

“Sir,” Hijikata’s looked up at the person who called him, it was a different waitress from before. “We're closing soon, sorry we close early during the week.”

“Yeah,” Hijikata snapped out of his trance and stood. The money in front of him was gone and the waiters were cleaning up. Looking outside he realized the sun was setting giving the buildings an orange glow.

How long was he there? Walking out of the restaurant he thought about everything that had just had happened as he walked towards the barracks.

Last night he went to Gintoki’s and kissed him while he slept, and he felt guilty ever since, earlier today he was on a job, as always one way on another Gintoki showed up. Then just when Hijikata had gotten the balls to confess Gintoki interrupted him and began saying about never stopping to love that woman. Almost as if he was-

Hijikata stopped walking and laughed. Anyone who heard could tell it wasn’t a joyful laugh, “That fucking bastard!”

_Gintoki had rejected him before he could confess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I'm a horrible person...//SIGH. I repeat this is not a GINHIJIGIN fic.
> 
> Do look forward to my other Gintama fic I'm recently working on! Now that one is GINHIJIGIN haha.

**Author's Note:**

> So about this fanfic, it was originally going to be a ginhiji but the twisted side of me decided to make this? So let's Hijikata have suffer. Don't worry he'll get his happy ending! :)


End file.
